You don't know jack
by smileymcface
Summary: Jack finds her name. Just a little short story for fun. Rated M because of mild language, because of Jack. Bioware owns everything! I just enjoy it.


Tears fell, it seemed to take an age before they made it to the cold steel floor. The now wet diamond shapes coming from the metal plating shimmered mockingly, showing her their hard perfection, mocking her pitiful mourning. Gone. It was all gone, her whole life was shattered. The freighter who'd taken her in from that infernal place had asked for her name, and she didn't know how to reply. That broke her. The same strength that mere hours before had thrown foundations and torn walls in half, broke, because she did not have a name, pitiful, another fucking failure.

A man approached her, the same one who talked to her earlier, the one with all the damn questions. He had green eyes, she had never seen that before. He looked at her and said in a voice sounding like the rough diamonds on the floor "Look kid, you can't sit here anymore, we gotta prep for the mass effect jump." She stared blankly onto his face, simply unable to cry anymore. A small noise buzzed from the small wired box on his shoulder and he grabbed it and talked quietly into it "Nah boss, the bitch doesn't know jack about anything going on down there, we should probably leave before theY track that shiny shuttle she was in." He turned to her. "See that chair over there?" She nodded. "When the ship starts shakin', buckle into it." When she didn't respond, he threw his hands into the air and walked away.

All the words she understood, the girl was anything but stupid, except one, and it troubled her intelligent mind. "Jack" she whispered to herself? What did "jack" mean and why didn't she know it? Context clues, she thought to herself, "jack" doesn't know jack... The ship began to shake, as the raspy man had said it would, and she went to the chair and strapped herself in. The entire time she puzzled over this new problem of "jack" as the ship rocketed through space.

She was asleep in the chair when they came for her. Four men with the hated shock prods that she knew all too well from her guards back inside. That's the only term she knew for the place she had left, it was inside, and once the killing started, the guards she crushed all said the same thing, "She's out! She's out!" So naturally, this side of everything was out, she was outside, and since the doctors always said she was "inside" back at the place, it was inside. The girl was not dumb, her brain was marvelous, dozens of doctors had told her.

Their heavy boots woke her. "The batarians pay nice for the young ones." One of them said, he was wearing one of the same grins her guards used to wear late at night, when they met her alone for more "training. The young girl stood, she knew what was coming, she saw flickers in her vision, she could have sworn for a moment there that she was back Inside in the arena. She frowned at what she was seeing as her vision continued to shift. The other men began said things as well, but she was confused and wasn't listening, their voices kept changing, some words were deep and came from men's throats, like the guard's voices. Other words sounded like they had been said by children. The girl raised her hand to her forehead to try to shake what she was hearing and seeing. Her pulse started to pump, she was almost surprised when the collar that was usually on her neck didn't shock her back into compliance, it was still inside that place, crushed in her room beside the first adult she'd ever killed.

Suddenly, one of the voices was right behind her and she realized she had been spinning, her mind far away. "You were right," the confused jumble of voices chattered, "she doesn't know jack." Heat rose from that familiar place in her chest and shot out through her hand. Opening her eyes, the girl looked up at the four men now dangling in a cocoon of energy above the diamond deck that had once taunted her softness, as pleasuring chills began to well up in her again. "No." The girl spoke, her voice echoing through her biotic field, "You don't know who I am." Her mind suddenly rushing to the only logical decision. These men did not know her name, and there was one word she did not know the meaning of yet. She smiled as more chills poured through her as everything fell into place. Clenching her fist the men began to distort under the pressure, "You don't know Jack."


End file.
